Unexpected Allies
by steinerdavion2183
Summary: Lelouch gets some unexpected help in the form of Imperial Consort,Selene du Britannia and her children, Samuel and Sarah. Will this change the way things play out as Lelouch tries to get revenge for his mother?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Code Geass belongs to the wonderful guys at Sunrise and Bandai. My OC Characters however, obviously belong to me. That's all I want to say for now.

Prologue

There was a silence after the demand from Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of Britannia rang out in the Great Hall of the Britannian Palace. Immediately, there was an oppressive feel as the boy was fixed with the disapproving look by his father, the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia and a stern rebuke.

Lelouch was frozen after receiving a look and voice that inspired fear in others, and he barely noticed the pitiful glances, and looks full of mockery and derision that were cleverly disguised behind perfectly manicured hands and politely positioned lacquered fans.

At that moment, the true nature of the life he had been living now became clear to him, such was the fear that he experienced that he began to fall back on something that had always been close to him: his mind. He now realized that the protected existence that he had been living out was a mere illusion, and the palace that he lived in was no paradise, but a sinister place where people plotted and schemed against each other… which had happened to the two people who were dearest to his heart.

After the fall of the Ashfords following his mother's death, there was no one left to protect him and Nunnally, no help was in sight. He was about to swallow the humble pie and beg for his father's forgiveness, before plotting his secret as to how to avenge his mother's death… when help arrived unexpectedly from a few people that he though he would never hear them speak in his defense.

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty… but the boy speaks truth in a way." A soft, but firm voice rang out in the Hall, and Lelouch had a surprised expression at the owner of the voice.

Selene du Britannia, who was the mother of the Seventh Prince and Princess, Samuel and Sarah du Britannia, glided from her place in the Hall to stand close to her husband, looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

Charles fixed his consort with a questioning look and then merely said. "Explain."

Selene nodded and said calmly. "I cannot speak for Alicia, but I do know this… Marianne was a commoner, yes… a tad rebellious, I believe so. But the fact remains is that she was and still is your consort who have borne you children… or have you forgotten that as well?"

The 'rebellious' part was greatly remembered by many, after all… no one could forget the scene where Marianne vi Britannia charged into the Great Hall while riding a horse to get her husband's attention after being barred from entering. It was a scene which many members of the royal family found most amusing, since it was one of the times where Charles zi Britannia had a dumbfounded expression over what his consort had done to gain his audience.

Charles fixed his consort a glare as he remembered that humiliating scene and said. "It was an error in my judgment, nothing more than a passionate tryst which I regard as useless. Speak no more of this, or risk banishment as well, Selene."

She sighed softly and shook her head and said. "Very well then… I do hope you know what you are getting into, Your Highness… but before I withdraw… I would at least request that Marianne to be buried as fitting as possible. You may have cut away your ties, but the fact remains that Marianne was in fact one of your Knights of the Round before she bore Lelouch and Nunnally. To not honor her by arranging a funeral befitting her station would tarnish your image as a wise ruler who recognizes the merits of his subjects."

Charles zi Britannia looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded curtly. "Very well…. So it shall be. But understand this Selene… I will not take part in any of this… everything shall be under your responsibility… and all expenses will be incurred under you. Now… take the boy and leave… before I change my mind and have him banished for his impudence." He said gruffly.

Selene curtsied politely and then glided to where Lelouch was and then gently bent down and took his hand. "Come, Lelouch… let us go. We have so much to speak about." She spoke gently to him as she did so.

Lelouch could only nod dumbly at the moment, as he took Lady Selene's hand and followed her as she led him out of the Great Hall. There were a quite a lot of questions in his mind about what just happened in the Hall.

One of which was why did Lady Selene help him? Did she have her own agendas that involve him? As far as he was concerned, he only knew that Lady Selene and Lady Alicia, Cornelia and Euphie's mother were friends with his mother, a rarity since the other royal consorts would avoid them like the plague. He filed this information in the back in his mind, though he was now focused one thing only: To find out who were the ones that were responsible for his mother's death and bring them to justice.

Authors Note: Well, just so you all know, this is my first attempt at writing a Code Geass fanfic, and it is largely inspired by the many Code Geass fics that I have the honor of reading. I would like to especially mention two author's Cal reflector, whose fic Code Geass: Lelouch of Britannia, and Reis Nailo, whose fics that include Code Geass: Knights of the Revolution, and Flower of the Rebellion have become an inspiration for me to write my fic. My deepest thanks to both of you. Please do read and review this, to see if I have anything I can improve on, alright? Thanks, and have a good day.


	2. Announcement

Announcement

Hey there people... it's been a while I updated, I know. I just wanted to let you all know that I am undergoing a lot of RL issues, some good and some bad. But I want to reassure all of you that I have no intention in giving up updating my stories, and I am in the process of writing up chapters for some of them.

I ask that you all bear with me, since updates are going to be quite slow, but I will try to crank out chapters like I used to alright. Once again, I apologize for the delay in updates for all my stories.

My apologies and best regards

Andy a.k.a steinerdavion2183


End file.
